Aftermath
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Loki and Dormammu have been defeated. Now its time to free Beast and Cyclops! Let's see what happens when Hikaru and Thor are the ones to go and tell them the good news that they can free the heroes from the DISK? Read to find out!


**Hikaru's POV**

It's finally over. Loki has been defeated, and now it's time for us to return to a normal life...as normal as it can get. We are all back on the Helicarrier, getting scold at by Hawkeye for cutting him of, having our dad worry over if we were hurt at all, to us being checked out by the doctors there to make sure everything is alright.

"That sure was a way to end this adventure," I say as we all have a down time together.

"Yeah. So what happens now," Ed ask.

"We go to our lives. We never forget what happened and we stay in touch," Chris says.

"Yeah. Also, we should get together once a month and have dinner together," Jessica says.

"That is a great idea," Wasp says as I realize something.

"Hey guys," I say as they look at me. "We still need Fury to free Beast and Cyclops," I tell them.

"Oh yeah! How could we forget about them," Tony says.

"We did have to stop Dormammu and Loki," Captain America says.

"Yeah. So who is going to tell them that we know how to free them," Ed ask.

We all fall in silence as we think. Akira then smiles and looks at me.

"I know who! Nii-san should be the one!"

"Nani? Why me," I ask Akira.

"You did earn Wolverine's trust with D-Smashing Cyclops and with not leaving him when we was poisioned," Akira says.

"Also, you and Noriko are frinds," Jessica says. "Plus you guys would make a cute couple."

"So then it is settled that Hikaru will go and tell them," Tony says.

I look around at everyone.

"Alright. I will go and tell them."

"Fear not Hikaru. I shall come with you," Thor tells me.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"Shall we head out now," Thor ask me.

"Sure. Sounds like a great idea," I say as I agree.

"Then shall we go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

We land outside of the building where the Mutants can go and meet other Mutants. I glance at Thor as we look at the school.

"So this is where Noriko and the other Mutants live," I say.

"Yes. Professor Xavier already knows we are here. Shall we head in?"

"Yeah. I believe they would like to know the news we brought," I tell Thor as we walk towards the front door.

I carefully knock on the front door and step back. We wait and then hear footsteps come towards teh door. The person opens the door and we see Noriko. She looks at us and smiles. Her hair is a bit longer than the last time we saw her.

"Thor! Hikaru! It's great to see you guys. Would you like to come in? I heard from the Professor that you got some news to tell us," Noriko says.

"Ah yes. Thank you," I say as we enter the building. "So, how are you adjusting here Noriko?"

"I've gotten use to the idea of being surrounded by other Mutants. It have been interesting to learn more about my powers."

"That's good. I'm happy that you like being here," I tell her as we reach a door.

"Thanks Hikaru. That means a lot to me," she says as she opens the door.

We spot Wolverine and Professor Xavier there waiting for us.

"It is nice to meet you Hikaru. I am Professor Xavier. I run this santuary for Mutants like Noriko," he tells us with a kind smile.

"It is nice to meet you too," I tell him as I mirror his smile.

"I also hear from Wolverine how you wouldn't take 'no' as an answer when going against the Predator. That was very brave of you."

"Thank you. I just couldn't abandonded him there," I tell him.

"So, shall we get to business as to why you came us with some news," Wolverine says as he cross his arms.

"No need to rush them. Would you like any food," Professor ask us.

"No thank you we are good," I say as Thor agrees with me. "We came here to tell you that we found a way to free Beast and Cyclops from their DISKs for good."

"Really? And how do we know this isn't a trap," Wolverine says as the Professor looks over at him.

"I promise you that I am not lying. But if you want, Professor Xavier, you can read my mind I don't care," I say as I look at him. "If that is how you can trust us, then I won't mind."

Everyone, but the Professor, looks bat me in shock.

"Hikaru," I hear Thor whisper behind me.

I wait patiently for his answer

"That is not necessary," Professor Xavier says as everyone looks at him. "I believe you. Wolverine, you and Noriko will go with Hikaru and Thor to free Beast and Cyclops."

"Alright fine. So where are we going," Wolverine ask us.

"To a park near here. We didn't think you would like to go onto the Helicarrier and it's isolated enough so we don't gain unwanted attentin," I explain.

"ALright fine. Lets go," Wolverine says as we all head out towards the park.

Noriko and I talk about different adventures we went on since we last saw each other. Wolverine is walking next to Thor. We soon each the park. There isn't a lot of people here, which is good. I soon see Fury waiting for us. We walk over to him and he looks at us.

"I see that you came," Fury says.

"Of course. Now free our friends," Wolverine says as he shows Fury the 2 trapped Mutants.

"Don't worry. I will," he says as he takes the DISK.

Fury then D-Smash their DISK. Suddenly Cyclops and Beast are with us.

"I believe this means you found a way to free us," Beast says as he looks around.

"Yes. So what are we going to do with the DISK," Wolverine ask as he looks at me.

"Well you could smash them or keep them locked up somewhere no one can get to," I say as I hand the two DISK to Woolverine.

"Alright. Well, thanks," Wolverine says as he sticks his claws threw the DISKs. "Alright lets head back."

"Wait, Noriko," I say as she turns to look at me. "Well...umm...maybe we can hang out together someday in the near future," I say as I look at her.

"Yeah sure. We can exchange numbers and set a day asaide," she says.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan," I say.

After we exchange numbers, Noriko and the other Mutants leave us be.

"I am guessing you have what Jessica calls as a 'crush' on Noriko," Thor says as soon they are far enough away not to hear him.

"Yeah...wait what," I say as I look at them. "I never...well...I ummmm"

"Do not fear Hikaru. We shall keep this a secret from Akira and the others," Thor says.

"Oh umm...ok? Thank," I say.

"Now, we shall go and join everyone else."

"Good idea," I say as we thanks and goodbye to Nick Fury.

Well, that was an interesting mini mission.


End file.
